part2servernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ethel Guertana
Parameters = These stats are comparable to servants due to how powerful they are. However, they aren't necessary as the master might just be a normal person without strong lineage. If that's the case, leaves the parameters as "/" = Personal Details Age: 16 years old Alignment: Neutral Good Aliases: The Girl with the Red Rose, Ava Strengths: Exceptional Familiar crafting and Spirit Evocation skill despite her age Weaknesses: Her physical strength is exactly what you’d expect from her physical appearance Personality A quiet young girl, she Enjoys painting whenever she has a lot of spare time, as well as making other artistic creations. She claims that she likes bunnies, she finds them cute. She doesn’t usually enjoy being crowded by a lot of people. People said she always carried a Red Rose on her pocket, thus she gets that nickname. Skills and Mystic Codes * Familiar Craft: Her Ability to create creatures to aid her if she wishes so. She has little to no other way other than asking her familiars to her aid. Surprisingly, despite her age and appearance, she can create them exceptionally well, and she has no trouble ordering the creature to follow her command. Though she usually creates bunny just so she has a stuffed animal to hug. * Spiritual Evocation: she can ask spirits to possess her familiars, so they can have better control of them instead of using her own magic circuits. She surprisingly does well with spirits, she treats them as if they are normal people. * Calm and Collected: in a heated or a dire critical situation, she remains calm and can assess the situation in a quiet manner. However, this has caused her trouble a bit in the past. Because a part of why she can be as calm as she is, is because she lacks common sense. * Artistic Soul: in no mean this is an offensive, or a defensive skill. It’s used in battle is of no value. This is her skill to be able to make art, in 2 dimensional form or 3 dimensional form. She says it’s more of a hobby, but she seems to be thinking of something whenever she draws The following contains the mystic codes for the character. * Red Rose: a single Red Rose that she carries around with her at all time, she often says “It usually brings me good luck”. Lore A Normal, young girl, looking younger than she is. She came from a normal family, and become a Clocktower Magus at a relatively young age. Her family is a relatively normal one, Her Father is a Painter, and her mother owns a Gallery that she often visits as a child. She claims to have remember having a Sister at some point, but whenever someone asked about it, she doesn’t seem to remember that much. Her reasoning to enter the Clocktower is because “My Parents told me to”, but she isn’t really bothered by it since her goal is to paint the “truth”. She is in the Creation Department. As a Clocktower Magus, of course she has knowledge of basic spells. Her real name is Ethel Guertena. “Ava” is her nickname, given to her by a certain spirit in the past.